Fangirl powa !
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Perona a vu des choses plus ou moins amusantes en deux ans... et est ainsi devenue une fangirl accomplie ! Mais que se passe-t-il quand elle déclare vouloir rester avec Zoro un petit moment encore ? Les fangirls sont toutes des folles... Yaoi Sanji X Zoro


Titre : Fangirl powa !  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi  
><span>Couple :<span> Sanji X Zoro  
><span>Résumé :<span> Perona a vu des choses plus ou moins amusantes en deux ans... et est ainsi devenue un fangirl accomplie ! Mais que se passe-t-il quand elle déclare vouloir rester avec Zoro un petit moment encore ?  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> J'adore Perona-chwan, pas particulièrement parce qu'elle est classe, chiante, ou encore rose. Non, ces trois à la fois, en fait U.U Et son rire, aussi ! Ah, je change un peu l'histoire originale pour l'adapter à mon histoire, bien sûr.

**/!\ Attention : Spoiler chapitre 598 /!\**

* * *

><p>Perona se déplaçait lentement, avec son ombrelle à la main, découvrant l'archipel Shabondy.<br>Elle marchait tranquillement, ses hollows toujours avec elle.  
>Sa longue robe à volants et son énorme chapeau tous les deux roses, comme ses cheveux bouclés, étonnaient un peu les passants, mais, au fond, elle s'en fichait.<br>Car oui, elle cherchait une personne.  
>Un idiot, en fait.<br>Mais un crétin mignon. Surtout quand il gémissait dans les bras de Mihawk~.  
>Elle réprima un saignement de nez - elle ne voulait pas tâcher sa nouvelle robe - et pressa un peu le pas, ne voulant pas partir sans le voir et pouvoir s'infiltrer sur son bateau pour un certain temps.<br>Soudain, elle le vit.  
>Dans sa robe ouverte au niveau du torse avec sa ceinture, et ses bottes.<br>Quoi, vous ne le saviez pas ?  
>Il a juste de longues bottes, pas de pantalon.<br>Elles lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux, environ.  
>Et surtout, laissaient entrevoir ses cuisses fines.<br>Perona s'empêcha de lâcher un cri de fangirl, et se dirigea vers le sabreur, qui se battait avec un de ses compagnons.  
>Le cuisinier, il semblait. Sanji la jambe noire, si elle ne se trompait pas.<br>Il était d'une beauté incroyable.  
>Mais, elle sentait qu'il était... spécial.<br>Et quand une fangirl sent qu'un homme est spécial, c'est qu'il l'est envers les hommes.  
>Elle sentait qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie de partir avec Zoro~.<br>« Horo horo horo horo ! Zoro-chan~. »  
>L'escrimeur se raidit aussitôt, rougissant à l'entente de la voix de la fangirl déchaînée.<br>Sanji s'arrêta aussitôt de lui crier dessus, et ses yeux se transformèrent en cœur tandis qu'il s'approchait de Perona, tout en saignant du nez.  
>La jeune fille le regarda un moment, se demandant si c'était un compatriote, puis se ravisa.<br>Elle offrit son plus beau sourire au blond.  
>« Bonjour~ ! J'aimerai venir avec vous pour un petit moment, ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »<br>Le cœur du cuisinier bondit de sa poitrine, ses mains se réunirent, et il commença à remuer de gauche à droite.  
>« Bien sûr que non, mellorine ! Venez, venez ! Ah, toi aussi, marimo. Et ne te perds pas en chemin. »<br>Perona rit un peu, murmura un « ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude » puis marcha aux côtés de Sanji, tout en faisant garder un œil par l'un de ses hollows sur Zoro.  
>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bateau, il ne manquait que leur capitaine, qui arriva juste après eux en courant et souriant de sa manière si spéciale.<br>Quand il vit Perona, il hurla un « TROP CLAAAASSE EN ROSEEE COMME CHOPPER ! » avant de lui demander de rejoindre son équipage.  
>Usopp avait crié que non, ce n'était pas possible, et Zoro démentait également énergiquement.<br>Mais elle avait d'abord rit un peu, puis lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rester qu'un petit moment, mais qu'elle voulait bien les accompagner lors de quelques-unes de leurs aventures.  
>Luffy était donc très heureux, maintenant qu'ils étaient 10 - temporairement, certes, mais ils étaient 10 -.<br>Il décida qu'un banquet devait être donné avant de partir pour l'île des hommes-poissons, comme ça, tout le monde pourra se retrouver, et cela leur laissera un peu de repos bien mérité.  
>Perona se dirigea immédiatement vers les deux seules femmes de l'équipage, Nami et Robin.<br>« Enchantée ! Perona, je suis la détentrice du fruit horo horo no mi, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à me toucher ! »  
>Elle leur sourit, et elles lui rendirent tout en se présentant elles aussi, et elles se mirent à discuter de leurs différents centres d'intérêts.<br>Soudain, elle ne sut pas comment, ni pourquoi, le sujet s'arrêta sur les livres un peu osés.  
>Une graine germa dans ta tête... Une ampoule s'alluma et elle cria eurêka dans une baignoire puis se prit une pomme dans le pif, bref, ce que vous voulez.<br>« Et... vous connaissez le yaoi ? »  
>Nami et Robin la regardèrent un instant, comme pour la toiser, voir si elle disait la vérité, si elles avaient bien une fangirl devant elles.<br>Une vraie.  
>Elles croyaient ne jamais en trouver d'autres à part elles.<br>Le sourire de la navigatrice devint presque aussi grand que ceux de Luffy.  
>« Oui, bien sûr ! »<br>Robin rit doucement.  
>« Et puis, avec tous les hommes qu'il y a sur le bateau, on ne peut pas ne pas fantasmer, tu sais. »<br>Perona leur sourit.  
>« Et... vous savez pour Zoro~ ? »<br>Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent, Nami semblait surprise (Robin ne l'est jamais, voyons).  
>« Je veux dire, il était avec Mihawk, ces deux dernières années, et je ne voulais rien faire avec lui. Vous croyez sérieusement qu'il ne s'est rien passé~ ? »<br>Elle s'empressa d'ajouter que Mihawk était gay, et cette fois-ci, l'archéologue fut aussi un peu surprise.  
>Perona se mit à rire doucement, alors que Nami et Robin commençaient à avoir un léger saignement de nez.<br>Elles s'essuyèrent rapidement, puis, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elles demandèrent à Perona de leur raconter.  
>La jeune fille leur dit tout ce qu'elle savait, leur raconta toutes les scènes et les répliques mignonnes (et <em>hot<em>) en détails.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, il était tard, et tout l'équipage était déjà parti se coucher.<br>Nami et Robin avaient eu besoin de plusieurs mouchoirs, et d'une intervention de Chopper pour une perfusion.  
>Perona leur sourit.<br>« Et puis, vous savez, pendant deux ans, il a eu des relations sexuelles régulières... donc, il en aura bientôt besoin. Il va falloir lui trouver un partenaire, qu'est-ce que vous en dites~ ? »  
>La navigatrice sembla réfléchir un instant, et, tout en essuyant un peu de sang qui avait recommencé à couler, elle donna son point de vue.<br>« Je suis pour Sanji-kun. Il ne peut plus voir aucune femme depuis qu'il est revenu, donc il ne lui reste que les hommes. En plus, il est plutôt beau, et il est devenu plus... viril, en deux ans. »  
>Robin donna un mouchoir à Nami.<br>« C'est vrai. Je suis pour ça, et si jamais ça ne marche pas, Sencho-san devrait convenir. Il semble avoir une relation spéciale avec Kenshi-san. »  
>Perona leur sourit.<br>« Alors c'est d'accord ! Ehh~ vous ne trouvez pas que Zoro est devenu plus féminin, aussi ? »  
>Les deux fangirls la regardèrent. Nami réfléchit.<br>« Hum, un peu... »  
>Perona la regarda, et son sourire s'allongea.<br>« Vous savez ce qu'il y a sous sa robe~ ? »  
>Robin était intriguée, maintenant.<br>« Non... »  
>La jeune fille s'empressa de satisfaire leur curiosité.<br>« Rien~. Il a des bottes qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux genoux, et c'est tout... pas de pantalon, juste un boxer noir~. »  
>Cette fois-ci, les fangirls faillirent se noyer dans une mare de sang, avec un canard qui se demandait s'il devait appeler le renne qui empêchait les gens de mourir à cause de leurs saignements de nez.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Perona, Robin et Nami firent tout leur possible pour que les deux rivaux soient sans cesse ensembles : Nami confiait les tâches comme les courses à Sanji et Zoro, Robin leur demandait d'aller chercher des livres pour elles, et Perona chuchotait au sabreur que s'il n'acceptait pas sans ronchonner leurs demandes, elle raconterait tout.<br>Et pour rien n'arranger à la situation de Zoro, il commençait à vouloir plus que de la rivalité ou juste un lien entre nakamas avec Sanji.  
>Il se gratta un peu la tête, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour demander 3 cocktails pour ces foutues fangirls.<br>Il savait pour Perona, mais pas Nami et Robin.  
>Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.<br>Le sabreur soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
>Sanji cuisinait tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Il découpait des fruits, ce qui tombait à pic.<br>« Oï, love-cook. Perona, Robin et Nami voudraient un cocktail... »  
>Le cuisinier se retourna vers lui et sourit doucement.<br>« Je vais leur faire ça. »  
>Il se remit à couper les fruits, tandis que Zoro s'assied à la table, bien décidé à faire une petite sieste le temps que Sanji finisse.<br>Sa relation avec le cuisinier s'était améliorée, ces derniers temps.  
>A cause de toutes les tâches qu'ils avaient été obligés de faire ensembles ces derniers temps, il faut dire que s'ils n'avaient pas sympathisé, ils auraient été dans la mouise.<br>Tout ça à cause de ces trois femmes, il commençait à ressentir plus envers Sanji.  
>Il s'était laissé faire par Mihawk à force de se faire prendre de force, mais ce n'était pas pareil ici.<br>Il jeta un coup d'œil au cuisinier.  
>Ils avaient souvent discuté, ces derniers jours. Avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux.<br>Il lui apportait souvent une bouteille de saké le soir, et ils restaient comme ça à regarder la lune et parler de tout et de rien pendant de longs moments.  
>C'était... beaucoup mieux qu'avant, il fallait l'avouer.<br>Soudain, trois verres se posèrent devant lui.  
>« Et voilà. Merci de faire ça pour elles, marimo. »<br>Ils gardaient néanmoins leurs bons vieux surnoms.  
>Zoro sourit doucement tout en prenant les verres, et sortit pour les apporter aux trois fangirls.<br>Il faudrait peut-être qu'il les remercie un jour, si tout ça se terminait bien.  
>Le lendemain, Nami les assigna encore une fois à une corvée ensembles : les courses.<br>Aucun ne râla et ils se dirigèrent vers la ville.  
>Zoro se détourna deux fois de la bonne direction, mais Sanji le rattrapa à chaque fois, et ils arrivèrent finalement au marché, le blond avec une cigarette (il en avait eu besoin lorsqu'il avait du le chercher un quart d'heure la deuxième fois).<br>Le cuisinier soupira et rit doucement.  
>« Ton sens de l'orientation s'est dégradé, en deux ans, j'ai l'impression, marimo... »<br>Le dit marimo croisa les bras et fit la moue, murmurant un « c'est même pas vrai », puis Sanji sourit, avant de lui dire de le suivre (et CORRECTEMENT, cette fois-ci) puis s'enfonça dans la foule.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils avaient chacun deux sacs dans les mains.<br>Zoro avec les légumes et fruits verts, évidemment.  
>« Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai que des trucs verts... ? »<br>Sanji sourit largement.  
>« Je pensais que c'était ta couleur préférée. »<br>Ils revinrent en courant au bateau, le cuisinier se faisant pourchasser par le sabreur (qui ne s'était pas perdu, du coup).  
>Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, et Zoro posa les deux sacs avant de s'avancer vers la porte quand une main l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.<br>Et là, les fangirls ici présentes se disent : scène de SeX dans la cuisine ! Yay !  
>Mais non. Z'avez pas lu Once upon a time ? (Nd'A : Han, mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin, ils le font. Attendez, pourquoi tout le monde est parti lire l'autre fic ?)<br>Brefons. Sanji demande donc à Zoro de l'aider à ranger (eh oui, c'est bête).  
>Le sabreur râle un peu pour la forme, puis se dirige vers un tiroir, et essaie de l'ouvrir.<br>Mais il n'y arrive pas.  
>Mais c'est pas un foutu tiroir qui va lui résister, pas vrai ?<br>Donc il s'énerve sur le cité plus haut foutu tiroir et finit par l'ouvrir.  
>Mais, car oui, il y a un troisième mais (Nd'A : un quatrième maintenant), à cause de la force avec laquelle il tirait le tiroir (Nd'A : facile, je sais), et de la soudaine coopération de la poignée, il se retrouva projeté en arrière.<br>Donc, nous avons un Zoro assis sur les fesses, les jambes écartées, avec une expression un peu essoufflée.  
>Et un Sanji devenu soudainement rouge.<br>« Quoi... ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un s'énerver sur un tiroir ? »  
>Le cuisinier pointa du doigt l'endroit où sa robe <em>s'ouvrait<em>.  
>Et le sabreur devint aussitôt rouge de honte.<br>Il se dépêcha de refermer tout ça et de se lever.  
>« Tu... tu... ! Tu n'as pas de pantalon ! »<br>Zoro était encore plus rouge.  
>« Et alors ! Ça me dérange quand je combats ! »<br>« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »  
>« Bien sûr que-... ! »<br>Mais Zoro n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Sanji le poussa une fois de plus par terre.  
>Il était donc maintenant couché, les jambes écartées et le cuisinier entre, le tenant par les épaules.<br>Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, puis le blond prit le menton de Zoro entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement et leurs langues se mélangèrent.  
>Le sabreur enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sanji, qui s'empressa d'aller caresser les jambes de Zoro.<br>Ce dernier eut un frisson alors qu'il sentait déjà être excité.  
>Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe, il était si frustré qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.<br>Sanji sourit doucement alors qu'il s'attaquait maintenant au cou de Zoro, qui gémit faiblement.  
>Il laissa quelques suçons avant de monter sa main et de masser doucement la bosse emprisonnée dans le boxer du sabreur qui demandait toute son attention.<br>Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Zoro et la lécha, avant de murmurer lentement :  
>« Cet endroit là a l'air d'avoir besoin d'être libéré... »<br>Le sabreur gémit une nouvelle fois, tandis que la main de Sanji glissa jusqu'à sa hanche, et enleva rapidement le boxer trop gênant.  
>Le cuisinier décida alors de faire descendre sa tête, et suça chacune des parties du corps de Zoro qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir chaque fois qu'il trouvait une de ses zones sensibles, avant d'arriver devant son membre dur.<br>Il lécha doucement la longueur, et entendit le sabreur gémir plus fort. Sanji frissonna et prit soudain le membre de Zoro dans sa bouche.  
>L'escrimeur se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière, tout en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir.<br>Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus, pour permettre un meilleur accès à Sanji, qui en profita pour caresser un endroit encore plus intime.  
>Zoro gémit, alors qu'il sentait un doigt s'enfoncer en lui lentement, puis bouger. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, mais il n'arriva pas à prévenir Sanji à temps.<br>Il se libéra et le cuisinier avala tout, en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.  
>« Haa... Pourquoi tu... ! »<br>Le blond lui sourit.  
>« Je veux tout de toi. »<br>L'escrimeur rougit violemment, tandis que Sanji l'embrassait et rajoutait un deuxième doigt au premier.  
>Soudain, Zoro frissonna et se cambra en gémissant tout en s'accrochant à la chemise du cuisinier.<br>Il l'avait trouvé.  
>Sanji continua de bouger ses doigts dans <em>cette<em> direction, alors que le sabreur haletait et se cramponnait toujours à sa chemise, cherchant vainement de l'air.  
>« P-pas là... ! »<br>Il avait toujours sa robe et ses bottes. Sanji lui enleva rapidement, avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.  
>« Zo-... »<br>Puis encore.  
>« -ro. »<br>Et encore.  
>« Nnh... »<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.  
>« Sanji. »<br>Ils haletaient tous les deux, et ils se regardèrent un long moment, comme pour se mettre d'accord sur la suite, sur ce qui allait arriver.  
>Zoro enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sanji et l'attira dans un dernier baiser avant que le cuisinier ne le pénètre doucement.<br>L'escrimeur tremblait, sa respiration devenait erratique. Lorsque Sanji fut entièrement en lui, ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, savourant le moment présent.  
>Puis le cuisinier commença à bouger doucement, mais Zoro le pressa en bougeant ses hanches.<br>Finalement, il fit basculer Sanji pour se retrouver au-dessus.  
>Le sabreur se mit alors à bouger de haut en bas, gémissant lorsque le blond lui attrapa la taille pour l'aider dans ses mouvements.<br>Sanji, qui était couché jusqu'à maintenant, se rassit pour embrasser Zoro tout en le caressant, alors que l'escrimeur cherchait toujours de l'air.  
>Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser de nombreuses fois avec passion, dans un moment perdu dans le temps.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro se réveilla dans les bras de Sanji, et se rappela soudainement de la nuit dernière.<br>Il avait perdu le compte de combien de fois ils l'avaient fait.  
>L'escrimeur rougit violemment, tandis que le blond à côté se réveillait.<br>« Nnh... Zo- ? »  
>« Tu étais sérieux, hier ? »<br>Sanji le regarda, puis l'embrassa chastement.  
>Il lui sourit tout en le regardant.<br>C'était un sourire indescriptible.  
>Franc, amoureux, sérieux.<br>« Ouais. »  
>Ces mots leur suffisaient. Ils s'embrassèrent, cette fois-ci avec plus de passion, avant que Zoro ne bascule sur le dos une fois de plus, Sanji avec un sourire cette fois-ci carnassier et pervers au-dessus de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Derrière la porte d'une chambre d'un certain cuisinier d'un certain bateau, trois fangirls avaient un stock de mouchoirs, et un kit perfusion pour chacune d'elles.<br>Peu à peu, une mare de sang s'était formée autour d'elles.  
>On pourrait presque voir le canard de la première mare passer, et se dire que la folie et la perversité des fangirls ne s'arrête donc jamais : elles sont increvables, invincibles, malgré les litres de sang qu'elles perdent.<br>Et tellement carnassières.  
>Le canard frissonna, et se dépêcha de disparaître de votre imagination, car il avait un peu peur, à vrai dire.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilou ! Les fangirls me font peur des fois... Mais je les nem quand même é_è Brefouille !<p>

**See ya later~**


End file.
